YOONMIN STORY
by MOCHIDAMIN
Summary: Sebenarnya yang bertugas menjemput Yoongi itu Chanyeol. Tapi karena ada rapat dadakan di perusahaan Min, jadinya Chanyeol meminta Jimin adiknya menjemput Tuan Muda tersebut. Itupun dengan sogokan agar adik kesayangannya itu mau membantunya.


**KEMBALI**

Bandara

"Aisshhh..."

Gerutuan dari seorang namja yang tidak bisa dibilang tinggi tapi bisa dibilang imut. Rambut pinknya yang buat orang salah fokus tengah berdiri dengan gelisah di tengah keramaian pintu kedatangan bandara.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh, kenapa ga bilang dari tadi sih. Kalau tau gini mending aku ke cafe Jin hyung dulu sambil makan siang...lapaaarrr!"

Makian. Tentu saja yang dimaki tidak ada didepannya. Ga berani juga sih sebenarnya kalau didepan orangnya. Hei... Park Jimin namja yang berambut pink tersebut mendapat chat dari Hyungnya, jika orang yang dijemputnya akan terlambat kedatangan dikarenakan pesawat delay hampir 1 setengah jam. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 lewat, dan yang pasti Jimin belum makan siang.

"Park jimin? "

"Oh... Ya?! " Jimin terkejut dengan suara berat yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata seorang berpakain serba hitam, memakai masker dan topi yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf, apa anda Tuan Muda Min Yoongi? " Jimin bertanya ragu, secarakan wajah orang didepannya ga terlalu keliatan.

"Hmmm" setelahnya Yoongi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih bingung. Tapi dengan cepat menyusul Tuan Mudanya.

"Sok banget gayanya, pakaian hitam semua lagi, kaya mau ngerampok aja" gerutu Jimin dan yang pasti tidak akan terdengar dengan orang yang digerutuinnya.

Sebenarnya yang bertugas menjemput Yoongi itu Chanyeol. Tapi karena ada rapat dadakan di perusahaan Min, jadinya Chanyeol meminta Jimin adiknya menjemput Tuan Muda tersebut. Itupun dengan sogokan agar adik kesayangannya itu mau membantunya. Kenapa tidak minta tolong dengan yang lain? Chanyeol cukup tau sifat dari Tuan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut. Yoongi tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing. Menurutnya akan merepotkan jika harus saling berkenalan.

Parkiran

Jimin akan memasuki mobil,

"Kau bisa menyetir? "

"Hah?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ya? "

"Mana SIM mu?"

"Maaf sebelumya Tuan Muda Min, kalau saya tidak bisa menyetir bagaimana mobil Tuan terparkir disini jika bukan saya yang membawanya. Menurut anda saya mampu mendorong mobil Tuan dari rumah Tuan sampai di bandara?" ucap Jimin menahan kesal.

"Kenapa si Caplang membolehkan anak dibawah umur menyetir?" ucap Yoongi cuek

"Maaf sekali lagi tuan, umur saya sudah 20 tahun, dan saya sudah legal mengendarai dan ini SIM saya Tuan"

Jimin menunjukkan SIMnya didepan wajah Yoongi.

"Oh, kirain masih 14 tahun! "

What...oh Jimin rasanya mau menghantam orang didepannya ini. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun tapi masih dianggap bocah? Itu penghinaan bagi seorang Park Jimin. Bahkan dia sudah punya KTP.

"Mati kau Kim Taehyung"

Maki Jimin dalam hati. Lah kok jadi Kim Taehyung? Ntahlah, yang pasti makhluk Alien itu juga membuat kesal Jimin beberapa hari ini.

Dalam perjalanan cuma hening. Jimin yang fokus nyetir sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka suasana seperti ini, tapi mau gimana lagi. Sedangkan Yoongi melihat keluar jendela memperhatikan kota Seoul yang hampir 10 tahun tidak dikunjunginya.

"Kau tahu Cafe Bangtan? "

"Oh.. Tau Tuan, apa Tuan mau kesana? "

"Hmmm"

"Baiklah.." Jimin cukup bersyukur Tuan Mudanya ini mau singgah dicafe, karena Jimin benar benar butuh makan sekarang.

Cafe Bangtan

"Yoongi Hyung.. " sapa seorang namja tinggi berlesung pipi saat Yoongi memasuki cafe

"Selamat datang di Seoul Hyung, aku kira Hyung tidak jadi datang."

"Pesawat delay.. " ucap Yoongi cuek dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk.

"Oh... Hyung perkenalkan dia Seokjin yang punya Cafe ini sekaligus calon masa depanku..." ucap Namjoon memperkenalkan seorang namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada juga yang mau denganmu? "

"Yak Hyung.. Mulutmu sungguh tidak ada perubahan Hyung. Aku kira kau lebih lama tinggal di Amrik, lidahmu sudah di filter, tapi... .ya sudahlah. Kau mau pesan apa Hyung?"

"Apa saja, yang penting makanan korea"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan spesial buat kedatangan Min Yoongi-si dulu" ucap Seokjin

"Kau sedirian kesini Hyung? Hebat juga kau langsung tau tempat ini."

"Tidak, aku.. "Ucapan Yoongi terputus setelah kedatangan Jimin

"Tuan, maaf saya tadi mengangkat telfon dulu. Apa Tuan sudah pesan makanan? Atau mau saya pesankan?"

"Jimin? " Namjoon cukup terkejut dengan interaksi Yoongi dan Jimin

"Namjoon Hyung! kok bisa disini, maksudnya, apa Hyung saling kenal dengan Tuan Min Yoongi? "

"Tentu saja, malahan Hyung yang mengundangnya ke sini. soalnya Hyung pernah satu sekolah di Amrik sama Yoongi Hyung. Tapi tunggu... Chim...kenapa tu rambut? Perasaan seminggu yang lalu rambutmu masih hitam."

Mendengar pertanyaan Namjon, Jimin langsung berubah jadi cemberut, yang tanpa disadarinya malah terkesan tambah imut. Apalagi bibir yang maju merengut.

"Ini semua karena si alien bodoh hyung, kan aku minta temenin ke salon buat ganti warna rambut jadi blonde atau coklat gitu Hyung, tapi jadinya giniiii" ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang udah ditekuk.

"Loh kok bisa? "

"Kan waktu kesalonnya udah sore siap latihan dance, karena aku udah capek jadinya ketiduran waktu di warnai, ternyata si Tetet bodoh itu yang nyuruh noona di salon buat ngasih warni pink ini Hyung. Rasanya aku pengen ngelempar dia ke Pluto. Ngeselin banget kan Hyunggg" ucap Jimin kesal tapi terkesan manja bagi Yoongi.

Tunggu... Yoongi? Iya tanpa disadari Yoongi melihat interaksi sahabatnya dengan bocah pink yang menjadi drivernya hari ini.

"Hahaha... Udahlah, tapi cocok kok ke Jimin, jadi tambah imut, kan jadi tambah gemesin". Dan tangan Namjoon pun sudah tidak tahan untu tidak mencubit pipi tembem Jimin.

"Ihhh...Jin Hyungggg, tolongin Jimin". Ucap Jimin yang kebetulan Jin sudah datang membawa makanan

"Yak... Lepasin pipi Jimin Joon, liat tu pipinnya udah merah gitu". Dan dengan tidak rela Namjoon melepaskan Pipi mochi tersebut. Seokjinpu langsung mengusap pipi Jimin yang memerah dengan sayang. Sebenarnya Seokjin pun gemas dengan pipi bulat tersebut, tapi kalo ikutan nyubit yang ada bocah didepannya bakal tambah ngambek dan lebih buruk, nangis.

"Habisnya gemesin banget beb.."

"Ekhmmmm"

Oh... Mereka melupakan satu orang disana, karena keasyikan "mari mencubit pipi Mochi". Dan Yoongi hanya berdecak melihat interaksi 3 manusia didepannya.

"Sorry Hyung, bukan maksud ngacangin hyung, tapi ni bocah kadang bikin salah fokus. Hehe...Tapi tunggu! , kalian barengan datangnya? Trus aku dengar Jimin tadi manggil Yoongi Hyung dengan Tuan muda?"

"Hmmm"

"Jadi, Jimin ini asisten atau driver Yoongi Hyung?"

"Bukannnn!...Eh maksudnya Chanyeol hyung yang harusnya jemput Tuan muda Min, tapi karena sibuk minta tolong Jimin, gitu".

"yang benar aja, masa Jimin jadi asisten ni kulkas. Ih... Amit amit." Jimin akui Tuannya itu ternyata tampan, tapi tetap saja agak mengerikan, apalagi Jimin pernah mendengar gosip dari para maid dikediaman rumah Min bahwa tuan muda Min Yoongi itu tidak bersahabat dan bermulut tajam.

"Oh... baguslah bukan Jimin yang jadi asisten Yoongi Hyung. Ntar dikira Om memperkerjakan ponakannya"

"Bangsatt!"

"Udah udah...mending kita mulai makan, nanti keburu dingin. Silahkan Yoongi-si" ucap Seokjin menengahi.

Dalan perjalanan

"Minggir! "

"Ha? "

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"Ada apa Tuan?"

Ok, jimin bingung dan memberhentikan mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Keluar!"

"Tu.. Tuan, apa saya buat kesalahan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasaku"

Dengan bingung sekaligus takut Jimin keluar dari mobil dan Yoongi berpindah duduk di belakang setir.

Rasanya Jimin mau menangis sekarang. Ini sudah malam dan Jimin merasa akan ditinggal di tepi jalan yang mulai sepi ditambah kendaraan umum yang tidak ada yang berpoperasi lagi. Pikiran buruk sudah beredar di kepala Pink tersebut.

"Kau mau aku tinggal?! "

Yoongi geram melihat Jimin yang masih diam dan tertunduk ditepi jalan.

"Ti...tidak Tuan" ucap Jimin takut

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, cepat masuk!" terkejut, dengan cepat Jimin memasuki mobil Tuannya tersebut sebelum berubah fikiran.

Di dalam Mobil

"Ma...maaf Tuan, sebaiknya saya saja yang menyetir, Tuan pasti lelah". Ucap Jimin takut tapi merasa tidak enak. Takut juga kalau Chanyeol hyungnya tahu dia tidak bisa melayanai Tuan muda Min dengan baik.

"Aku tidak mau mati muda!"

"Ma.. Maksudnya? "

"Diam!" Jimin langsung beneran diam, ternyata gosip tentang Tuan Mudanya ini benar. Mengerikan. Jimin masih sayang nyawa dari pada di mutilasi mending nurut aja.

Kediaman keluarga Min

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Yoongi" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Jangan banyak basa basi Caplang" ucap Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku menyambutmu dengan sebagaimana mestinya Tuan Pucat, eh.. Kau yang nyetir mobil? Mana Jimin? Kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Chanyeol panik yang tidak melihat adik Mochinya yang tidak keluar dari mobil tuannya.

"Yak... Singkirkan fikiran anehmu itu Park Chanyeol, kau liat saja dia sudah tewas"

"Apa? Kau membunuh adikku!"

"Sebaiknya kau selamatkan adikmu itu" dengan tergesa Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Jimin tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Aishhhh, bisa bisanya dia ketiduran"

Chanyeol membuka safety bell dari pinggang adiknya dan berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tapi Jimin merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya ada Hyungnya.

"Hyugggggg". Dengan suara khas bocahnya Jimin memanggil Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kan Hyung udah bilang untuk ngelayanain Tuan Yoongi secara baik, tapi malah tidur gini. Malu maluin aja"

"Hyunggg gendoonggg..."Tanpa merasa bersalah Jimin merentangkan tangannya dan meminta gendong Chanyeol. Kalau sudah mode manja seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak jadi mengomelinya. Karena menghadapi Jimin yang manja itu melelahkan. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menggedong Jimin dan si buantalan pink tersebut langsung nemplok sepeti bayi koala. Chanyeol cuma bisa hela nafas dengan kelakuan adiknya yang lagi ngedusel mencari kenyamanan dilehernya.

Yoongi melihat interaksi duo Park tersebut, Ada rasa iri. Iya iri, bukan iri karena ingin digendong Chanyeol juga, tapi iri dengan kedekatan kakak beradik tersebut yang terasa nyaman.

"Maaf Yoongi, jika kau agak tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Jimin." bagaimanapun Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dengan Tuan mudanya, karena adiknya tidak bisa melayani dengan baik.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah sampai. Lagi pula kenapa tu bocah yang harus menggantikan mu. Memang tidak ada yang lain"

"Karena aku memikirkanmu Tuan pucat, kau itu tidak pandai beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Aku takut jika orang lain yang menggantikanku, besoknya dia mengajukan resaign"

"Yakk... Kau fikir aku sekejam itu. Buktinya adikmu itu bisa tidur nyenyak dimobil bersamaku. Bahkan aku yang menyetir! ". Percecokan dua sahabat yang juga berstatus majikan dan bawahan terjadi hingga...

" Tuan Muda sudah datang? Kenapa belum masuk? " tanya kepala asisten rumah tangga sekaligus ibu dari Duo Park

"Iya bibi." ucap Yoongi sopan, biarpun cuek tapi dengan yang lebih tua Yoongi tetap tau sopan santun.

"Chan, Jimin kenapa? " tanya mama Park (Sandara Park, biar kece. Karena anaknya kece-kece) kepada Chanyeol yang melihat anak bontotnya berada di gendongan Chanyeol

"Ketiduran Ma..."

"Ya ampun, maaf Tuan Muda, jika Jimin merepotkan Tuan Muda" ucap Mama Park yang tidak enak dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya.

"Tidak apa Bibi."

"Mama mau pulang? " tanya Chanyeol yang sudah keberatan menahan beban buntalan bayi pink yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan.

"Iya, kalau begitu kami permisi Tuan" ucap Mama Park pamit dengan diikuti kedua anaknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari pekarangan keluarga Min. Rumah mereka tepat berada disamping kediaman Min sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai dirumah sederhana mereka. Sekali lagi Yoongi iri dengan kehangatan keluarga sahabatnya tersebut.

Bye...


End file.
